conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Imperial Tudor Republics
Yo MC, can I get in on this new age stuff? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 09:07, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Only if you make sense and don't go on genocidal/pillaging rampages. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 10:14, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Will you ever learn MC? For Christ's sake that was ONE NATION! LET IT GO! --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 13:53, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I have let it go, it's just that every nation you've had seems to attack white people at some point in its history. If it were a slave revolt type thing, then I wouldn't be surprised. I'm not saying your only goal on this website is to kill white people, that's just been a recurring theme for your main RP nations. Though it actually would be very interesting to see a slave revolt take over Georgia and/or South Carolina. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 18:34, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Like which nations MC? Can't be Huria. Never said they did. If your refering to Nuwaubia, go back and read my response to your question. And are you talking about Oceania? The Andrean Republic? Interex? Ruthenia? Kalibara? Please be my guest and comb through each nation I've created and tell me if any of them have genocided anyone. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:17, July 31, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, and I was actually planning a French colony until you brought up the slave revolt and white people thing. I'm still planning to make it though. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:18, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Im not talking about genocide. In your two largest RP nations, Huria and Nwubia, there was some form of violence against people who were not of your preferred ethnicities for that nation. If you want to make a nation, then you can make one however you desire. I'm not saying that "Oh, he is only going to genocide white people." Im saying "Should you genocide white people, then you will face consequences." (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:23, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I never genocided white people in Huria MC. And in Nuwaubia, those 700,000 people were racists and militia who the South houses millions of, non-white included. Not all are racists, but the loin's share of them are. And please explain what consequences I face should I decide to excerise my right a national leader? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:25, July 31, 2012 (UTC) If you kill 10,000 people or more who are related in some way through a bind they cannot change without science, then it is genocide to me. But in the Colonial era, the British crown will not tolerate trouble makers that were derived from their colonies, people etc.. If you decide to attack the British people, then expect the British crown to get involved. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:35, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Okay. What are the guidelines here population-wise, tech-wise, territory-wise, cause I've got nothing. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:45, July 31, 2012 (UTC) *Your history can be anywhere from 1607-1680 (current year) *Your population must be below or within reason of 20,000 at the year 1680 (this) *Your technology is limited to the British technology of the time. You can have only EXTREMELY LIMITED tech improvements/alterations. (reference) *Wars can only happen IF THERE IS A JUST CAUSE **Wars have to have an extensive backstory ***"Gaining of territory" works but is not recomended **Wars can have no more than 20,000 casualties (civilian and military, and BOTH sides) ***Battles can have no more than 1,250 casualties each **Militaries can have a MAXIMUM of 12.5% of your ENTIRE population **Wars must last AT LEAST one month **Wars with Britain must last at least ONE year **Indians will ALWAYS be active (either peaceful or hostile) until the year 1840 **You must have a shipyard and detailed naval information for owning more than five ships *Your controlled territory can only be as France at the Maximum **Territorial claims can be as big as you want, but they cannot be excessive *You MUST have contact with Britain and MUST be recognized by Britain to do any business other than war with them At any time I can suspend or even expel you for breaking one of these rules, or for becoming implausibly unrealistic. Agree to these rules, and then you are good to go. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:00, July 31, 2012 (UTC)